runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
RuneScape Fan Fiction:Ownership
This is a page containing templates explaining how much freedom you have in editing and owning pages. Creator This article, Example Article, was created by Example. This shows who created the page, and limits who can edit it to the creator. Can be used interchangably with Property. To add this to your article, use Property This article, Example Article, is the creative property of Example. This restricts anyone but the author to drastically edit the page. Similar to Creator. To add this to your article, use Main Editor This article, Example Article, was mostly written by Example. Please note that it is very probable that Example Article had other major editors. This notifies users who wrote the majority of the article. Mainly for use on Joint Articles or Multi-Editor Articles. To add this to your article, use Free Edit This article, Example Article, is freely editable. Therefore, it is open to contributions without need for prior consent. This means you can make changes to the article without prior consent from the editor. To add this to your article, use Role Play This article, Example Article, is a Role-Play article. All registered users are free to join without pre-approval. Before posting, please read the rules. This means that an article is a role play. Everyone is free to contribute to them and they are encouraged to do so, albeit within the rules. To add this to your article, use Under Construction This article, Example Article, is under construction and/or a major revamping. The article's editor should remove this tag when finished. Please delete articles without content after 3 days. This is meant to be either a placeholder or a marker that you are currently working on a particular page. To add this to your article, use Joint Article This article, Example Article, was created by Example, but was also written by Example2. Example Article is a joint article. This means that only Example and Example2 may edit Example Article without prior consent. This template is used to show that an article can only be drastically edited by two editors that are working together. To add this to your article, use All Contributors This article, Example Article, was written by Example, Example2, and Example3. The policies of a joint article apply here. This template is for a Joint Article with more than 2 writers. To add this to your article, use Copyrighted Information This article, Example Article, uses information copyright of the Example Franchise. This information has been used for fan fiction only, not for commerical purposes or monetary gain. This template is used on pages that have copyrighted information that may belong to another company or franchise. This is a disclaimer to avoid copyright infringement. To add it to your article, use Wikipedian Content This article, Example Article, uses content from Wikipedia. This content is under the Creative Commons License, and therefore can be used without prior consent. This template is used on pages that have information copied from Wikipedia. To add it to your article, use Category:Help